Last Night of Summer (Canderemy one-shot)
by NantheCowdog
Summary: Candace and Jeremy discuss their relationship. Rated T for cussing.


It was the night of the last day of summer, Candace sat in the living room after dinner, watching TV. Her brothers were upstairs, getting whatever they needed for school tomorrow ready, Candace didn't really need to take much to school, but what she needed she has already packed, so she wasn't worried.

She could hardly believe it, but she'd be a freshman this year. A new start in a new building, but she thought at least it be easier with Stacy by her side. But she wondered how Her relationship with Jeremy would pan out during the school year.

She had been dreading that question since August rolled around. While she was sure Jeremy felt isomething/i for her, she didn't know if he would want to keep the relationship up during the school year. After all, he was popular, and a junior.

She wanted to talk to him about that, but of course, the subject of busting her brothers was more important, and she could have avoided a lot of trouble if she had just let them be.

She heard her phone get a text message, and sure enough it was Jeremy. What a coincidence.

iHope your parents don't mind, I need to drop by real quick, remember those tools your brothers lent to me? I need to give them back before I forget.i

Candace looked at the clock, it was seven thirty. She looked back down and replied.

iSure, I'm not going to bed in a while anyway, Phineas and Ferb are busy but I wanted to talk to you./i

Candace turned her attention back to the TV, Degrassi was running on MTV. Man, how long will this show last?

Candace walked to the front door and looked through the peephole, waiting to see Jeremy's car pull up. And after a few minutes, he did. She opened the door quietly, and stepped outside. She met him at his car even before he got out. She walked to the passenger side and got in.

Jeremy looked at her, somewhat surprised. "What's up?" He asked.

"Oh, I just wanted to talk for a second before you went inside." Candace said with a half smile.

Jeremy turned towards her. "Well, summers over. I bet you're glad you don't have to bust your brothers anymore."

Candace mumbled remembering the day. "Ugh, after today I think I'll give up on busting. Well, a little. Maybe mostly."

Jeremy chuckled. "Well, now you're a freshman. Excited?"

"Oh... That's a word for it." Candace slumped down in the seat, trying to figure out how to bring up the subject of their relationship, she hoped maybe he would notice her being uncomfortable, and he'd say something.

"Candace, I'm guessing there's something you wanna talk about?" Jeremy asked.

Candace mumbled in response. Jeremy could read her like a book, even only if the had been officially together for three months.

"School?"

"Sorta." Candace mumbled. She took a deep breath, it was time to step it up. "Jeremy... You... Like me right?"

"Well... Yea. I like you a lot." Jeremy replied.

"But... Are you still gonna... Like me during the school year?" She paused. "Or am I just a summer fling?"

Jeremy looked at her, slightly amazed she actually was up-front about her problems, something he couldn't stand about her, she never shared anything. "Candace, do you think I'm that kind of guy?"

"N-no! That's not..." She bit her lip. "I don't think so, but are you? You're older than me... And... You could have any girl, but you chose me." Candace replied, she could hardly believe what she was saying.

"Candace, I told you, I like you, you're fun, you're crazy in a good way, and you're ready to do anything for those you love." He looked at her for a second. "I mean, that's why you'd try to bust Phineas and Ferb, right? You don't want them to get hurt?"

"Yea. But are you gonna act like a boyfriend? I don't want to be cast aside so you can flirt with other girls."

"I promise, I won't. If I do you have my permission to hit me." He said with a sarcastic tone.

Candace smiled. "Ok."

She thought for a second. "You know, you're pretty understanding for a guy. Why's that?" She joked.

"We had only one TV in our house when I was younger, Mom watched Oprah and a lot, I think that's why I understand women." Jeremy joked.

Candace opened the car door, "you can give my brothers their stuff back now." She replied.

Jeremy grabbed a tool box from the back seat and walked to the front door with Candace.

They kissed before Candace opened the door.

"Hey, Candace, I have a question."

"Yea?"

"I heard you got to go to the future this summer, how many kids did we have?"

Candace froze, but unfortunately, she had already twisted the door knob open, and she went flying inside the house, and landed on the floor.

Jeremy looked down at Candace, who was looking at him with a horrified look in her eyes. "Oh my God- Uh- I can explain-."

Jeremy laughed and helped her up. "That's my girlfriend."

Candace blushed. Maybe highschool wasn't gonna be that bad.

The End

* * *

Phew! Ok guys, this is my first one shot in a while. I only did this on a whim, and I didn't edit it much. Just think of this as a draft. I doubt I'll ever fix anything, but I think it's good enough.

Check out Deviantart and tumblr for more stuff from me. my username/blog URL is NantheCowdog on both places.

hope you enjoy!


End file.
